Truths
by AnimeLover8059
Summary: After the Shikon no Tama is completed, there are tons of truth which nobody knows, and it's being revealed! Anyways my summeries suck, the story isn't even like I say. So just read to find out what is it. Mpreg,Yaoi,Lemon(Maybe) Pairings: InuSessNar MirSan KogaKag Come on! Read n Review!
1. Chapter 1: My What?

**Good day to all of you! Sorry if any of you were reading my other story named "Our Pups" and found out it gone missing, that was because I was going to post the next chapter when my mother called me down, than poof you can guess who deleted it...**

**I still suck in my grammar like I said, so just don't care about it...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... =_= But I own their children, Shizuko and the plots.**

**Pairing: InuyashaXSesshomaruXNaraku, MirokuXSango, KougaXKagome(If you don't like this couple get out of this place)**

**Warning: Yaoi, Language, Lemon(maybe in later chapters)**

"talking" _thinking "mind massage" _**Inner demon**

**So... … here we go!**

**Oh! I forgotten to tell you that Sesshy has two hands in this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**My What?!**

**SESSHY'S POV**

"Let's go," I said in my usual cold tone.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you are still weak after giving birth to the twins! You mustn't go anywhere!" Shizuko who helped me with the birth yelled at me.

"Why should I listen to you,"I asked glaring at her.

"Well, I'm older than you!"She challenged. "Yeah, only by 10 years!"I challenged back.

"Mokomoko-sama, please go tell Naraku-sama about this,"Shizuko told my fluffy while she grin evilly.

"No!"I said sternly trying to hide my fear. _"Naraku, don't get out of the castle, I need to tell Inuyasha about his pups,"_I used the mind massage thingy to tell him. And the reply came quickly: _"Ok amante, and I will pass you the Shikon no Tama first to let you have back __most of your power," "How did you know about I was weak now"_I replied as a pink light appeared in front of me, and as I grabbed it, it turn back into the Shikon no Tama. Naraku then answered, _"We-ll,your Mokomoko-sama told me" "Whatever...I'll be off now"_And with that I went off with a humming Rin,a mumbling Jaken and with a grumbling Shizuko...

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=

**KAGOME'S POV**

It was like any normal day we will seek out Naraku to get the Shikon no Tama was already complete but was currently in _that_ bastard's possession. But suddenly…

"Koga, where is Inuyasha and the others?" I asked panicking.

"Why do you ask?" The said wolf asked me.

"I sense the Shikon no Tama nearby and is heading this way," Just after I finished the sentence, Inuyasha and the others appeared next to Koga and I ready to fight.

"Hey, mutt! Doesn't that scent smell like someone we know?" Koga asked.

"Of course we know that person, it is my brother, you asshole!" Inuyasha said glaring at Koga.

"Shut up, you stupid mutt!'' Koga started.

"Hey, there is 3 more person that we don't know is with him and Kohaku is with him too," Inuyasha said.

"Kohaku is with him!?'' Sango asked happily.

"He said so, and there is also someone with a huge amount of spiritual powers with him…" Miroku said.

"Spiritual powers?" I asked confused.

"Yeah!" Those that can sense the powers replied at the same time. Then at that time, Sesshomaru appeared out of the bushes.

"What the hell do you want Sesshomaru!?" Inuyasha asked.

"Put down your weapons, I came to tell you about your pups, Inuyasha," He stated calmly.

"Wh-what did you say!?" Inuyasha shouted almost fainting.

"Shall I repeat again, I said 'I came to tell you about your pups' got it?" He said looking at Inuyasha.

"Le-let's go in to Kaede's hut to talk…" Inuyasha said blushing. If I wasn't mistaken Sesshomaru was looking at Koga with a sad expression.

* * *

**SESSHY'S POV**

_I think I have found out who was my previous son… I have a feeling that it might be Koga- _I thought but was cut off when an ear piercing wail was heard from Ah-Un.

"Sesshomaru-sama, the female one is crying," Shizuko inform me, as I walked over and picked the pup up.

"Sesshomaru, have you not name the pups?" Inuyasha asked as Sango and Kagome went to Kohaku's side.

"I was thinking it would be better if the father was the one to name them…" I said going into the hut.

"So Sesshomaru-sama, is that the mark Inuyasha gave you?" The monk named Miroku or something asked pointing to the left side, while the girls nodded in agreement.

"I don't think so, I think the I marked him on the right side, am I right Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ye-yes…" I answered, praying they won't ask who's mark was that, but they asked…

"Then who's mark is that?" Inuyasha asked.

"I can't tell you," I said sweat dropping.

"Come on, tell us!" A voice from outside said.

"Who is there?!" Inuyasha and Koga asked at the same time.

"Don't you remember my voice, my little killing perfection?" The person asked. The only person who called me that was chichi-ue.

"Chichi-ue?" I asked opening the piece of cloth hanging on the front door.

"Ch-chichi-ue?" The others repeated.

"How are you my boys?" He exclaim hitting me hard on my back.

"Great," "Well," Me and Inuyasha said while I glared at him for hitting me so hard.

"So how did you come back, InuTaisho-sama?" Kagome asked from behind.

"Yeah, I thought you already died," Sango and Miroku said at the same time.

"Oh, about that Myoga found my ashes and let Kaede revive me," "Oh…" All of us made that sound.

"Uh… Sesshomaru do you have the Shikon no Tama?" Kagome asked while chichi-ue asked: "How is your son?"

All of them gave me and my father a 'what son' look. "H-h-he was stolen be the alpha," I said holding back my tears that were threatening to fall.

"And for you information I do have the Shikon no Tama in my possession…" I said with a fake smile.

"Oh, and how did you get it? We thought it was with Naraku?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, he gave it to me…" "Wha-what!?" Kagome asked screaming while all the others in the hut looked at me wide eyes.

"Why would he give you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because he is my ma-" I said but slapped my face as I realized what I just said.

"What did you say?" InuTaisho asked.

"Nothing…" I sweat dropped.

"Say it!" My father commanded.

"Fine… It is because he is my… my mate…" I said as I blushed.

"Sesshomaru! The jewel is becoming tainted!" Kagome said before any of them could ask what did I mean by 'my mate'.

"Oh, ok," I said as I took it out to purify it. "Hey, what are you doing! Let Kagome purify it!" Inuyasha said.

"Oh… So I can't purify it?" I asked while I raised an eyebrow.

"The jewel is being purified…" Kagome said coming over to me.

"Oh, that is because his grandmother is Midoriko, that is why he got some miko powers in hin," Chichi-ue said calmly.

"What?!" All of them including Koga exclaimed.

* * *

**Ok, this chapter is done! On next time, the truth will be revealed!**

* * *

**Sessho: What the hell, why is Midoriko my grandmother!?**

**Me: No reason.**

**Sessho: Then who the heck is my son?**

**Me: Koga.**

**Yasha & Sessho: What!?**

**Me: This is my story! So get your ass outta here!**

**Sessho: I am gonna kill you!**

***hides behind InuTaisho* "Help me!"**

**Taisho: Sesshomaru, this is her story so don't bother!**

***starting to argue***

**Inuyasha: Well when they are still arguing, I will help say bye-bye! She said it will be a while before she will post the next chapter. And pls R&R, or she says she will not continue!**

* * *

In case for those who don't know Japanese:

Amante – Beloved

Shikon no Tama – Shikon Jewel

Chichi-ue – a polite way of calling Father


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

**Ok, I did say that I will post this chapter a little late, so thanks for waiting.**

**I still suck in my grammar like I said, so just don't care about it...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... =_= But I own their children, Shizuko and the plots. Oh, and Koga's other form.**

**Pairing: InuyashaXSesshomaruXNaraku, MirokuXSango, KougaXKagome(If you don't like this couple get out of this place)**

**Warning: Yaoi, Language, Lemon(maybe in later chapters)**

"talking" _thinking "mind massage" _**Inner demon**

**So... … here we go!**

**Wait, Sesshomaru already has his Bakusaiga. And I might use their name's shorter form too.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Truth**

**On last time…**

"What!?" All of them including Koga exclaim.

* * *

**This time…**

* * *

**SESSHO'S POV**

"Chichi-ue! Why the hell did you tell them?!" I shouted glaring daggers at _him_.

"Let's get this done one by one. First, we will talk about your son. Second, Midoriko. Third, we talk about Naraku. Lastly, you name the pups. Ok?," Miroku said looking at everyone for approval as everyone agreed with a nod. Then Sango when back chatting with Kohaku.

"Fine, I got a feeling that Koga is the one," I said looking at Koga which actually nodded.

"Then, lift the curse of him to see if it's true," Chichi-ue said.

"Ok," I replied as I started to say the line to lift the curse. After I finished saying, about a few seconds later a bright light made everyone close their eyes. When we open our eyes Koga became a tall guy with pale skin, long silky silver hair with brown mix in them, one magenta stripe on each cheek and lastly a cresent moon on his forehead, to say it simply he was handsome.

"Wow, I have no idea that Koga was actually like this," Kagome said her eyes like almost popping out.

"Is this really me?" Koga asked me.

"Yes," I replied trying to hide my tears of happiness.

"So, are you my haha-ue or chichi-ue?" Koga asked.

"I am the uke, so I suppose I'm the haha-ue," I said looking at my chichi-ue for agreement.

"So, I guess I'm suppose to call you haha-ue, ne?" Koga asked again.

"Hai, Koga," I answered.

"So it also mean that Inuyasha is Koga's uncle!" Kagome exclaim looking at the two of them.

Myself: "Yes," Koga: "What the hell!" Inuyasha: "No way in hell he's calling me 'Uncle'!" Was the reply to Kagome.

"Ok, next!" "The second thing!" Miroku and chichi-ue said at the same time.

"Fine," Was our reply to them. "It would be better if you were the one to tell, ne chichi-ue?" I asked glaring him.

"Maybe… Do you all know who is Midoriko?" Chichi-ue asked eyeing all of them.

"Yes," "Right," "Of course, we know" "Obviously," was heard from them.

"Well she was actually Sesshomaru's mother's mother. So that is why he got some miko powers in him," InuTaisho stated calmly.

* * *

**REG. POV**

"So is that the strong spiritual power we sense earlier?" Miroku asked.

"No it's not, that was the female pup's," Sesshomaru said still cradling the pup.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Rin-chan went out with Shippo-chan to the field to play just now," Shizuko told Sesshomaru.

"Please go take care of them," Sesshomaru instructed as she bowed and walked out.

"Sesshomaru, who is that girl?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, her name is Shizuko, she is older than me by 10 years," Sesshomaru stated looking at Shizuko who just left.

"And how old are you?" Kagome asked.

"500 years old," InuTaisho helped him answer since he know that his son won't ever tell his age.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sesshomaru shouted, his face going red from embarrassment.

"Watch your language, my little killing perfection," InuTaisho said glaring at Sesshomaru,and now everybody there know where Sesshomaru got his glare from.

"Stop calling me 'my little killing perfection' would you!? And _this_ _Sesshomaru_ is not a little child ANYMORE!" Sesshomaru said while glaring back at him.

"No," "Just refrain calling me that for a while," Sesshomaru said giving the 'Can-I-break-your-jaw' look.

"We'll see," InuTaisho replied giving the 'No-u-can't' look. Suddenly, an ear-piercing scream was heard from the outside.

"Naraku… He is with the children, and that was Shippo's scream, "Inuyasha hiss.

"Never mind him, he is just here for me…" Sesshomaru said face palming himself while he walked towards the pups took them and walk to where the scream was heard.

"I'm coming with you-" InuTaisho started, "He is my mate so it is alright, chichi –ue…" Sesshomaru said cutting InuTaisho off whatever he wanted to say.

"That is why I want to go with you, I want him to prove that he is worthy to become your mate, baka!" InuTaisho said following Sesshomaru which continued walking to his destination. As they were arriving, they heard a sudden shout coming from Naraku who came running towards Sessho, hug him and said something who shock all of them more: " Koi, you made me so worried,'' "Worried of what?" Inuyasha helped Sesshomaru ask knowing that was on everyone's mind. Then the others except for Inuyasha and InuTaisho went to where Shizuko, Rin and Shippo was and took them back to the hut, while the three Inu's and a Kumo went to the open field to sit down and have their talk.

"I saw in Kanna's mirror you were attack by demon's I have never seen before," Naraku stated. _I-it can't be that guy can it? _Sesshomaru thought, than asked: "What did you say when you wanted to see me?"

"I said 'Show me Maru' pointing to the mirror," Naraku replied. _Oh, it's that guy. _Sesshomaru said thinking of what to tell them.

"Why did you say 'Maru' ?" Sessho asked.

"You told me not to call you 'Sesshy', so I said 'Maru' ok?" Naraku replied still clinging on to Sesshomaru.

"Ok, first are you sure that was my son?" InuTaisho asked Naraku.

"Yes,"Naraku answered, at the same time, "Why do say so?" Sesshomaru ask his black hair lover.

"You look exacly what I saw in the mirror!" Naraku answered.

"Oh, so that is why… But my brother was with us the whole time…" Inuyasha said sounding confused.

"You all can stop asking, I know who is it," Sesshomaru said still thinking what to tell.

"Dare? ( read it in Japanese not English )" Naraku, Inuyasha and InuTaisho asked.

"Watashi no otouto," Sesshomaru answered.

"Anata no otouto..?" "Inuyasha..?" "Anata no otouto wa watashi!" Was heard from three of them.

"My real otouto not half otouto," Sessho replied.

"You got another..?"Inuyasha and Naraku asked really really confused, while InuTaisho said: "Why don't I know him?"

"Yes, and because haha-ue hid him from you, he was my twin, his name is 'Maru' while mine is 'Sesshomaru', get it?" Sesshomaru stated calmly finally setting the twins down on the grass.

"I wonder who was the attacker?" Naraku asked giving Sesshomaru the 'should we go find him' look.

"Should we go find him?" Sesshomaru suggested to Inuyasha and his chichi-ue.

"You mean Maru?" "I say yes," Inuyasha and InuTaisho asked and said.

"Hai, let's go then!" "Of course, then let's go!" Sesshomaru and Naraku answered.

"Let's go back and ask if any of them want to tag along," Inuyasha said standing up.

"Ok," InuTaisho agreed also starting to stand up.

"Let me help you with one of them," "Thanks, koi" Sesshomaru thanked Naraku giving him a soft kiss on the lips while Inuyasha looked at them jealously, also wanting a kiss from the silver hair beauty.

"Inuyasha, what do you want to name them?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hmm, let's see… The female will be 'Inaru', the name is the mix of my name, Naraku's and yours, is it ok?" Inuyasha asked, looking at Inaru that had silky silver-white hair, two magenta stripe, a cresent moon on her forehead and two cute little white furry triangle ears on top of her small little head.

"Why did you add my name? I thought you hated me," Naraku asked. "Nice name," the two other Inu replied.

"Well, you look more harmless now, and since you are Sesshomaru's mate, that also mean you are mine too," Inuyasha replied giving a kiss on Naraku's lips, shocking Sesshomaru and InuTaisho.

"Wha-what was that?" "A kiss from your new mate," Inuyasha replied smiling sweetly.

"So what about the male one?'' Naraku asked trying to change the subject, still blushing fiercely.

"Um… Let's see…Is Akihiko ok?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hm, 'Bright Prince', huh? I guess it is ok, How about you Sessho?" Naraku asked, stroking Akihiko's head, that had a head full of silver white hair but not as silky as his sister's, and instead of a magenta stipe on each cheek he had a jagged purple stripe like the father on each cheek.

"I'm ok with it, um… Yasha can we leave tomorrow, I want to have some time with Naraku alone now," Sesshomaru stated. Inuyasha understand what he meant so he agreed and help Sesshomaru take the pups back, while talking with InuTaisho.

* * *

**Erm…Sorry for the late inform, but I will be changing this fic's name to 'Truth(s)'. But same old, you will still have to wait a little longer for the next chapter, 'cause I will need to attend a weeding in my mother's hometown for 'bout 4-5 days… Sorry... Remember to review. ^_^**

* * *

"Dictionary" for those who do not know Japanese:-

Haha-ue – a polite way of calling mother

Chichi-ue – a polite way of calling father

Ne – right

Hai – yes

Miko – Priestess (Spelling?)

Baka – Stupid

Koi – as in lover not fish

Dare – Who

Watashi no otouto – my little brother

Anata no otouto – your little brother

Anata no otouto wa watashi – your little brother is me (same as 'I'm your little brother)

Otouto – little brother

Kumo – spider

Inu – everybody knows that it is 'dog'


	3. Author's Note

**I am most sorry to tell you but, I must put this story on hiatus because…**

** 1) I have a lot of school homework to do**

** 2) My mom doesn't let me use the laptop, computer, etc.**

** 3) I have exams coming up**

** 4) I am having a high fever**

** 5) I am working on my other stories since I have no idea to write this one**

**~AnimeLover1234 **


End file.
